User blog:MetalFire/ERB Wiki School Adventures episode 5
(Noah drinks the Cactus juice) Noah: I'm serious guys this stuff tastes great Metal: Dude I heard it can give you visions Noah: I've been through worse don't worry, I'm a strong guy (BTTF comes back with Dead Scorpions on a tooth pick) BTTF: I found dinner Kari: That's disgusting! (BTTF takes a bite from a Scorpion) BTTF: Tastes like Chicken Metal: Will I ever understand you? Kari: Senpai I have something for you Metal: What is it Kari? (Kari reaches for her pockets and hands Metal a Bento Box) Kari: Here you go Senpai I made it with love and spices Metal: YES CHICKEN AND PORK (BTTF takes the Box) BTTF: Yes fresh food!! (Kari slaps BTTF and takes the Beno Box) Kari: NO only for me and Senpai BTTF: Oh well more scorpions for me Narrator: 30 minutes later!! Kari: Is the Narrator really needed? Narrator: Yes (Noah, BTTF, Kari, and Metal are circled in a campfire) BTTF: Hey Metal pass more of the spice (Metal scoops up sand and puts it on BTTF's Scorpion) BTTF: Delicious ( A giant mutant Scorpion comes to the fire and Screeches at BTTF) Metal: This is what we get for being in Arizona... Noah: Relax guy's I'm good with animals Kari: I hope you're right (Noah goes up to the Scorpion and tries to calm it down) Noah: Hey there calm down we don't want to hurt you (The Scropion screams and stabs Noah in the area where you don't wanna be stabbed. Then Metal shoots the Scorpion with his Gun) Metal: Good thing I saved a bullet (Noah's on the ground in pain) BTTF: Quick someone needs to suck the Venom... Wait I just realized Noah: I will die unless someone sucks the Venom from my crotch! Metal: BTTF do it BTTF: Why me?! Metal: Because you caused this!! Noah: I don't care who does it just do it! BTTF: Fuck it, lets do it (BTTF Proceeds to suck the venom from Noah and 30 minutes later the process is done) Noah: Thanks man I owe you one BTTF: No problem man Kari: I ship it Noah: No Metal: Anyways we need to rest BTTF: Yeah you're right Metal: One person needs to take watch then we switch every 2 hours Noah: I'll take watch first Metal: Alright have fun (Metal lays down and falls asleep. 2 hours later Noah shakes Metal awake) Noah: Yo Metal It's your turn Metal: Ok (Noah lays down and falls asleep. Metal sits crossed legged on the ground and looks at the star. Then BTTF wakes up and sits down next to him) BTTF: Thank's Metal: For what? BTTF: Sticking with me, even though you were doubtful Metal: I kind of am BTTF: I wouldn't blame you, It's hard to take in Metal: Tell me what happens in the future BTTF: Alright here's what happens, but to tell the story I have to tell my story (It goes to a scene of a young BTTF in an abandoned city full of holes and destroyed buildings) BTTF: I was a young kid around the time World War 4 broke up, we fought for Oil and Fossil Fuel. The problem started when the U.S fell to Communism after the President was assassinated (The young BTTF enters a building and goes to a room. Then he lays in a run down bed) Young BTTF: I wonder if "He" will show up today with more food (A young BreZ enters the room) BreZ: Forget it man, He's just a rumor to give us kid's hope Young BTTF: Don't be a jerk man, I'm sure he's real BreZ: If you say so (Loud footsteps are heard and the boys look outside. To see a figure with Black Boots, Jeans, A buttoned shirt, and a Brown Fedora) Young BTTF: It's him!! The Stranger! (The Stranger looks up at the young BTTF and He look's exactly like Metal) THE END How was it? Loved It Great! Good Awful... Category:Blog posts